OMG! Ninjas At Hogwarts!
by itatsukyoashira
Summary: -VERY SLOW PROGRESS- Voldemort is at large and Dumbledore seeks help from Konoha ninjas for extra protection. Weird things are about to happen at Hogwarts... well, weirder than usual. **Sorry, but updates will be very slow-coming.
1. Introducing: Kirahi

This is just an introduction/basic background of my OC. The whole story kind of revolves around her...

_

* * *

Classified Folder: Ninja No. 10256_

Name: Uchiha Kira-hi (last, first) (Kira-killer, hi-fire. Got it online)

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: July 23

Height: 165.1 cm (5 feet 5 inches)

Weight: 45.5 kg (100 pounds-underweight)

Rank: Jounin (secret ANBU)

Likes: Black, animals, her brothers, and not much else.

Dislikes: Pink, fangirls, Kakashi's pervy books, fanboys, and other things.

Hobbies: Stealing Kakashi's book and threatening to burn it, pissing off Sakura and Ino, annoying Sasuke and Itachi, annoying Gaara, and annoying people in general. Somehow, she has not been killed yet.

Family: Sasuke-twin brother (older by two minutes), Itachi-older brother, rest of family is dead.

Pet: White tiger named Ijin-neko (devil-cat) with bright blue eyes and a black diamond on his forehead. He has three sizes: a kitten size, a male adult-sized tiger, and a dragon size.

Kekkei Genkai/Special Skill: When she was born, there was something wrong with her eyes. All Uchihas are known for their "death stare"; this was true for Kira-hi—literally. Her glare caused people to die if they looked her in the eyes. Although she did have the Sharingan, instead of having the traditional onyx eyes when the Sharingan was not in use, her eyes were silver.

Looks: As mentioned before, Kira-hi has silver eyes (unless she's using Sharingan). However, if somebody is serious pissing her off, her eyes turn onyx. She has jet-black hair that reaches her shoulder blades. Kira-hi wanted to stand out from the other Uchihas (even more so) and dyed some part of her hair red (highlights). She also has bangs that cover her right eye (emo-bangs).

Outfit: Kira-hi's normal outfit consists of black with hints or red or white. Her tops have the Uchiha fan on the back. She usually wears baggy black cargo pants. Instead of the traditional sandals, she wears black skate shoes. Kira-hi also wears black metal-plated gloves with the Konoha symbol on the metal. She wears the Suna headband around her waist and she has a black mask covering her face like Kakashi.

Weapons: She has two katanas strapped to her back in an X shape and another at her waist. Attached to her left leg (she's left-handed) is her thin black weapon pouch. It is difficult to see that it is there. It contains her main weapons-senbon needles and shuriken.

Personality: Kira-hi is, at first, very cold and comes off as bitchy. However, once you get to know her, she is supremely random. She has a weakness for chocolate and sometimes goes on a sugar rush.

History: Kira-hi was born in Konoha, but when she was seven, a snake-like person (guess who… note sarcasm) killed their clan, leaving Itachi, Sasuke, and her. His parting words were, "When the twins are older, I will be back… to test your powers…" Itachi became an ANBU Black-Ops Captain two years later (when he was 13) and another two years later, Sasuke and Kira-hi were put on Team 7 (they are 12 and Itachi is 15). Sasuke felt that he was powerful enough and left to find Orochimaru. He did not return and after three months, the Hokage sent Itachi to locate him. However, Itachi vanished, leaving Kira-hi alone. When she found out that both of her brothers were probably KIA (Sasuke) and MIA (Itachi), she moved to Sunagakure to train. Training with Gaara and his siblings, she became a Jounin and mastered the Sharingan at the age of 14 (but she doesn't have Mangekyo Sharingan; she won't kill Gaara). That's pretty awesome considering she was a Genin only two years ago. However, she still barely has control over her "killer eyes". She has managed to control it enough so that if someone looks her in the eyes, they won't drop dead; they will only feel like they are being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. Kira-hi is still human, however, and if she is beyond pissed, the person will die.

* * *

**Hope she doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue. Now, we can get to the REAL story.**

-itatsukyoashira


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts?

First off, I want to say how incredibly sorry I am for not updating in so long. I have simply been swamped with homework, because I attend summer school. So, without further ado, I present CHAPTER 1!!

**Disclaimer**: I am not Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing i own is Kira-hi and other unrecognizable characters. (By the way, I am not going to put up this disclaimer for every chapter. This one will apply to further chapters.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

** Hogwarts…?**

* * *

_"Find her."_

He crouched down low. This, this is what he lived for. Not the prize, oh no, definitely not for the prize. The hunt. The hunt was always exhilarating.

His head, covered with bright, electric blond hair, was still. Stealth had never been a strong point for him. He needed to be silent for this particular hunt. His prey was clever.

Licking his lips, he prepared to spring. Silently, he counted down. 3…2…1…NOW!

Naruto leaped out and pounced on his unsuspecting friend Kira-hi.

"HA! YES! I finally got… you?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. 'Kira-hi' had been replaced with a log.

"GAH! Stupid Kawarimi no Jutsu! KIRA-HI!!! WE GOT A NEW MISSION!!!"

He was met with silence.

"Come on! This is no time for one of your ga-AAAAAAAAHH!" Naruto screamed and fell backwards.

In front of him stood his best friend, Kira-hi, her silver eyes glinting with laughter.

Stifling her laughter she said, "Sorry, man. I couldn't resist. Let's go."

Using Shunshin no Jutsu, she left Naruto thoroughly bewildered.

* * *

_In Lady Hokage's Office_

"Where is that little brat?" Tsunade took a swig of sake.

Neji and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Calm down Lady Tsunade. I'm sure she'll be here abou-"

"Now." The three shinobi turned to look at the kunoichi who interrupted.

"Finally, Kira-hi. Don't keep me waiting next time. Now, since the four of you are here,"

Neji cut in. "Where's Naruto, Kira-hi?"

"Well..."

"WHAT! WHY IS HE NOT HERE? I SENT HIM TO GET YOU!" The three Jounin flinched at the volume of Tsunade's scream.

"I ditched him. He's too slow-- physically and mentally."

"KIRA-HI! DON'T LEAVE THE IDIOT ALONE WHEN HE'S CONFUSED!"

"Kira-hi!" The blonde burst in. "Why'd you leave me?" He whined.

"Ugh. Never you mind. Get on with the mission, Granny."

Kira-hi grinned at the Hokage's rage.

Swallowing more sake, Tsunade calmed down.

"As I was saying, before I was SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, you four are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

... She was met with silence. Then,

"Are you fricking serious? What and where the hell is this 'school'?"

"London. London, England."

"...WHAT?"

**

* * *

Well, wasn't that horrible? Anyway review if you feel like it. Please don't flame but don't lie either. Be honest and tell me what you think. If it was really that bad, DON'T FLAME. Use constructive criticism instead. Thanks! Oh, and sorry it's so short. It just seemed like the right place to stop. Don't worry, as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer.  
**

-itatsukyoashira


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

Hey! Sorry it's been practically a year! I just never had the time to post. Anyway, hope you enjoy the newest addition to this story.

Oh! Before I forget, dialogue that is italicized is stuff being said in Japanese.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Arrival**

* * *

_In the Great Hall_

"Hey Harry. How were the Dursleys this summer? Still unbearable?"

"Oh, hey Ron. They were ok. They were too terrified to bother me after I blew up all of Dudley's new game systems."

Before Ron could even begin to laugh, he was interrupted by Hermione. "Harry! You know that's against the rules!" she reprimanded.

"Oh, come off it, Mione. I bet it was bloody hilarious!" Hermione bit back her retort and sat down just as Dumbledore stood up. The sorting was over and it was time for his speech.

"Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to our old students. Many of you may know that Voldemort has returned." The students gasped, and one first year looked like he was about to pee in his pants. "Not to worry, however, because we have enlisted help to protect you from new dangers. They should be arriving no—" He was cut off by some shouting and scuffling outside. "—it appears they have arrived."

_

* * *

Outside the Great Hall_

"_Frog! Stop fooling around! We're here as __ANBU__ on a mission! Jeez. I can't believe you're still so immature."_

"_Sorry, Cat. But this place is so cool!"_

"_SHH! Remember to speak in English when you're talking to the people here. If you must say something important, do it in Japanese. Oh, and if you don't know how to say something to them, tell me and I'll translate. Got it?"_

"Hai!" chorused three male voices.

* * *

_Back Inside the Great Hall_

With a little smile, Dumbledore announced, "Without further ado, the ninjas of Konoha."

The doors swung open to reveal four figures in black cloaks. Their hoods pulled over their heads, casting a shadow over their faces.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you know anything about these ninjas of Konoha?"

"No, actually. I don't. I mean, I tend to focus more towards school subjects and the magical community. Maybe the library has books on them. I must go and look…" Hermione trailed off, muttering to herself.

"Wow! Something even the genius Hermione doesn't know!"

"Oh shut up, Ronald!" she snapped back.

Harry continued to watch the quartet. He assumed them to be all men, although the leader was on the short side.

The four ninjas walked quickly over to the staff table and bowed in front of Dumbledore. The leader had a brief and silent conversation with the Headmaster before signaling to his companions. There was a blur of black and suddenly they were standing behind the professors.

Whispers of amazement echoed throughout the Hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quieted. "Allow them to introduce themselves."

The tallest one flicked back his hood, revealing long dark brown, almost black hair, but the hawk mask obscured his face. In a low, but stern sort of voice, he stated, "Hawk."

Pulling his hood back, the next tallest ninja had brown hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail. It reminded Harry of a pineapple. However, that was all he could make out because a deer mask covered his face. Lazily, he said, "Deer."

The next ninja was the shortest. He tossed his head back, making the hood fall back and reveal spiky blond hair. Again, that was all that could be seen, for a frog mask rested upon his features. In a voice that suggested he was suppressing excitement, he nearly shouted, "Frog."

"Goodness. Are all of their names just the animal of their masks?" exclaimed Hermione.

Before Ron or Harry could answer, the leader shook his hood back. There were a couple of gasps from the students, including one from Harry, because the leader wasn't a man at all – it was a _girl_. She had shoulder-length black hair streaked with red. Her bangs were held back by her cat mask. Her voice held amusement as she stated, "Cat."

"Well, that answers your question, Hermione."

"What kind of names are Hawk, Deer, Frog, and Cat anyway?" Ron whispered.

"Ronald, you're so thick sometimes! They're obviously code names. They are probably undercover and can't let anybody know their real names."

Dumbledore spoke before Ron could retort. "Now that introductions are done, let's eat!" He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

"Finally! I was starving!" Ron groaned.

Hermione shook her head in disgust at the way he shoveled food onto his plate. "Honestly! Don't you ever think about anything other than your stomach?"

Ron replied through a mouthful of food so Hermione couldn't understand. She just rolled her eyes and started eating. Harry glanced back at the head table, only to find that the ninjas were gone! Looking around, he found Deer and Frog standing on either end of the room. Hawk and Cat were nowhere to be found.

**

* * *

Hmm... not as bad as I thought. Review!**

-itatsukyoashira**  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Disappearances

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but I suddenly lost all my inspiration for this story. Luckily, during an exceptionally boring math class, I got some [hopefully] brilliant ideas. ;P

Let's hope writer's block doesn't get dropped on my head again.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Disappearances**

* * *

"What happened to the other two ninjas?" asked Harry.

Hermione replied, "They're probably on patrol around the castle or something. They _are_ here to keep us safe, you know."

After dinner, Harry followed the other Gryffindors to the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione and Ron were Prefects so they had to guide the first years.

"The brave at heart will stand apart." Harry vaguely wondered why the password was an actual phrase this year, but dismissed the thought as he entered the common room.

To his surprise, Cat was standing in the corner by the doorway. But there was another Cat jumping from wall to wall. And another one at the top of the stairs!

"What the hell?" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed.

Cat suddenly looked up at the Gryffindors. Quickly, she finished setting up the unnoticeable surveillance system and her doppelgangers disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry was too bewildered to see her speak into a radio headset.

Harry glanced up to ask the bodyguard how she could be in three places at once, but she had disappeared.

By then, Ron and Hermione had arrived with the first years. "Why are you lot just standing outside the portrait hole gaping like dumbstruck first years?" asked Ron. Then, glancing back at the new Gryffindors behind him, added, "No offense."

Dean Thomas answered, "One of them new ninja guards was in here."

"So?" said Hermione. "Whoever it was probably just wanted to check out the place."

"Yeah, but there was three of the same ninja…Cat." Harry had finally shaken off the last of the shock.

For once, Hermione had no explanation. "Well…I…maybe she…"

Ron gasped dramatically. "Hermione actually doesn't know something! The world must be ending!"

"Oh, shut up Ronald!" Hermione snapped back. "I don't know of any spell that can do something like that, but there's no use wondering now." She started shooing the Gryffindors into the common room.

* * *

_In the Bodyguards' Room_

"_Shit."_

"_What, Cat?"_

"_The Red House's students saw me and two clones. They're not suppose to know anything about what we can do yet. Did you have any trouble, Frog?"_

"_Nope. I had a couple clones set up surveillance in the Yellow House and nobody was there. Nobody saw my couple hundred setting up in the halls, either. I'm surprised, though. Do you know how big this castle is?!"_

Before Cat could reply, Hawk and Deer walked in.

Hawk reported, _"Headmaster Dumbledore has something to request of us."_

"_Send him in."_ Deer opened the door to allow Dumbledore entrance into the room.

"Good evening, Headmaster."

"I am afraid it is not a good evening, Cat. In fact, I fear it to be a very grave evening."

"What? Why?"

"It appears that one of our students has gone missing."

"WHAT????" All four of the ninjas were in shock.

"How could this happen? We were on patrol the entire time!" exclaimed Deer.

"Wait, when exactly did this occur?" asked Hawk.

"The disappearance seems to have happened rather recently." replied Dumbledore.

"Then we can just check the surveillance cameras. Where was this?"

"I believe it was in the Hufflepuff common room." Upon sensing the confused airs of the four ninjas, he clarified, "The yellow house."

Working quickly, Deer pulled up the video from the beginning. However, the quality of it was really bad. "What is wrong with this camera?" Everybody in the room turned to look at Dumbledore.

Casually glancing about the room, he replied, "Well, the magic in this castle interferes with electronics. I am actually quite surprised you can even get that clear of a video." His tone of voice was airy, as if he didn't care very much at all. Of course, this was not true at all; he simply had much confidence in the four teenagers.

Muttering darkly, Deer worked at clearing up the video. _"So troublesome."_

Shooting a sharp glance at Deer, Cat turned her attention to the screen. Gradually, the picture became slightly more focused. Suddenly, all four of the ninjas stiffened.

"_Did you all see that?"_ asked Cat, unintentionally slipping back to speaking Japanese. _"That slight black flash…?"_

"_Yea I did. It was a black cloak… with red clouds…"_ replied Hawk.

"Might I ask what you are discussing?" Dumbledore asked in that infuriatingly mild way of his.

Glancing at each other, the four ominously answered, "Akatsuki…"

"A-kat-skee? What or who is that?"

Hawk, taking a slight lecturer's tone, defined the term, "Akatsuki directly translates into 'dawn' or 'daybreak'. It is a criminal organization of S-Class missing-nin and is the most wanted group in the entire shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination. Akatsuki is widespread, spanning several countries with agents in various places."

"I don't quite understand why such a group would have an interest in my students, though."

"Neither do I. The status of all the tailed beasts are known. There should be no reason for this kidnapping, unless…" Cat trailed off.

"Unless what?" Frog impatiently asked.

"Unless… this has nothing to do with the Akatsuki goal at all. This kind of behavior is not typical of them. Right, Cat?"

"Correct, Hawk. This could be an outside attempt by one of the members to… demonstrate their power, I suppose."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Frog went to see who it could possibly be. "Who's there?"

"It's Professor McGonagall. I need to speak to Albus." After a questioning glance towards Cat, Frog opened the door to allow McGonagall in.

"Yes? What is it, Minerva?"

"It appears the missing student has returned." Her statement was met with shocked exclamations throughout the room.

"This is a rather odd occurrence. Don't you think so?" Dumbledore directed the question towards the ninjas.

"If I may, Cat, it seems that your theory has been proven correct."

"How so, Deer?"

"Well, it seems to me that the kidnapping was simply a display of power—to show that he is able to get through our defenses. Kind of like a warning that he can defeat us."

The occupants of the room mulled over this new revelation for several moments before Cat spoke up. "Didn't you say that you had something to request of us, Headmaster?"

"Ah, yes. Although the student has turned up, I would feel much better if you could teach the school some ninja basics."

"That is a good idea. However, all we can teach them is taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat. Anything else requires chakra."

"Actually, Cat, the magic in the students serves the same purpose as chakra. They simply don't know how to use it without the help of a wand, much like our jutsus." Seeing everybody else's questioning glances, Hawk revealed that he had used his Byakugan earlier to look for threats.

"Hmm… I suppose we could teach them a few basics, then. Nothing too difficult; it will probably just be academy level."

"Splendid!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Minerva will deliver the class schedules to you tomorrow, then." With that, he and McGonagall left the room.

"_We'll discuss what to teach them tomorrow. For now, let's just keep a steady patrol. Frog, can you keep several clones patrolling the castle while you sleep?"_

"_Don't insult me with a lack of faith in my talents! Of course I can!"_ Frog's chest puffed out with pride.

Chuckling, Cat replied, _"Of course. Sorry to doubt you. Surveillance should take care of everything else. Tonight, just get a good night's sleep."_

"_No problem there."_ muttered Deer. On that note, everyone went to their respective rooms, awaiting the next day.

* * *

**I feel happy with this chapter. I really do. I had a hard time deciding where to go with the plot at some points, but I worked it out. Until next time!**

-itatsukyoashira


End file.
